Harry Potter and The Battle to Come
by quillsnpens
Summary: Post Ootp. NO SLASH. It is Harry’s sixth year and Voldemort is still as big a pain as ever. In addition, Dumbledore seems to have a few secrets of his own. Moreover, dueling, Balls, animagi, and many other things promise to make Harry's sixth year a blast
1. Chapter 1

****

HARRY POTTER AND THE WAR TO COME

A.N: - this story has been written after the order of the phoenix and contains spoilers for it. It has also been written from Harry's point of view. I will also not go into a great deal of the past events because we all know what happened. 

Disclaimer: - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Chapter 1: owls and warnings 

A young boy who could not be more than 16 years old lay in his bead thinking about the events of the past year. The death of his beloved Godfather the infamous Sirius Black. He could not help but feel guilty about Sirius' death because as far as he was concerned Sirius came to the ministry of magic to save Harry. 

TAP TAP 

Harry looked up and saw a huge group of owls waiting to let him in he quickly opened the window and let them in there seemed to be more owls this year. "Oh well" thought Harry. He first proceeded to open up a letter from an owl he did not recognize and thought that it might be from Voldemort but soon reached upon a conclusion that Voldemort would probably send letter with Dementors. He surely was not one for subtleties. When he opened the letter, he saw it was from Sirius. He quickly opened the letter. 

__

Dear Harry 

If you get this letter then I am probably dead. I just hope I died serving the light and fighting voldemort. I know that you are you father's son so would blame yourself for my death. Please don' t harry, I want you to continue living and wage the battle against Voldemort (yeah I finally got around to saying the name) as you were destined to. I am sending you something that will probably help you prepare for the fight against Voldemort. 

The letter cheered him up immensely and he decided that he was going to fight Voldemort and not let Sirius down he would win. Win in the memory of Sirius Black. 

Sirius' gift had been a book on some of the darkest curses. Harry had heard about this book from Hermione. **THE DARK BOOKS OF CURSES **contained some of the most gruesome curses. It even taught how people were supposed to cast the unforgivables. It had two sections legal and illegal. Even the curses in the legal section made him feel like he was going to vomit so he put the book away for studying later. 

Ron and Hermione had sent him the usual notes of not to let the muggles get him down and Ron also informed him that dumbledore had refused to let him come to the weasley house this year. 

Then he opened his Owl results 

__

Ordinary wizarding levels result for Mr. Harry Potter 

Divination: - T

History of magic: - P

Herbology: - A

Care of Magical Creatures: - E

Transfiguration: - E

Potions: - O

Charms: - O

Defense against the dark arts: - O* 

Comments: - Has shown excellent aptitude for defense against the dark arts and is advised to take in his N.E.W.T.S any or all of the subjects in which Exceed expectations or higher has been scored. 

Now harry was really happy because he could become an Auror and could not wait to see Snape's face when he found out that Harry potter would be attending his class. Harry next opened The School letter 

__

Mr. Potter 

Please tick mark the subjects you wish to take for your N.E.W.T.S examination. Your choices will be based on how you have scored in a particular subject

P.S. there is also a message from Prof. Dumbledore 

N.W.T.S Selection form 

DADA

COMC

POTIONS

CHARMS 

TRANSFIURATION 

Harry ticked all the subjects except COMC. He sorely hoped Hagrid would not be offended. He then read Dumbledore's letter 

__

Harry 

Now your life is in grave danger therefor you will be transported directly to Platform 9¾. Here is a portkey just say the word ACTIVO and you will be transported. To prevent the accidental use of the portkey it will only be able to transport you between 9:30 to 11:00 on the morning of 1st September. Also after the feast please meet me in my office the password is laughing liquorice

Albus Dumbledore 

Harry wasn't too shocked after hearing the prophecy he expected his life to be in great danger. When Harry looked atclock, he realized it as one in the morning so he went to bed. 

***

The next day he woke up to his aunt's screeching voice telling him to make breakfast. After Moody and Tonks had threatened them last year, it did not mean that they were not going to make him do all the chores they were only just going to treat him a bit better. The slight improvement was that after he had demanded and threatened them, they had started paying him for his work. 

Another positive thing to come out of remodeling the entire garden was that his physique had developed and when he was walking around in the neighborhood many young girls of his age were giving him looks which would have made their boyfriends' blood boil. Not only that but one of them had even come to ask him that if he was new in the neighborhood and needed a guided tour. It took all of his self-control to not laugh at her.

Now what exactly he was doing in the neighborhood? To many, it would seem like he was taking a leisurely stroll but had anyone kept an eye at him they would have realized that he stopped in the area where the martial arts class was going on. He would observe them and then try to imitate what was going on. Just a day or two before his leave for Hogwarts he realized that by now his movement were so fluent that he must be eligible for the brown belt. He would have also realized that something was amiss if he had but known that it is impossible to reach brown belt in just one month. 

Martial arts were not the only he thing he was concentrating on when he went home. After dinner each night, he would practice the curses in the book and by the day he would leave for Hogwarts had managed to complete the whole legal section. Even after a month he still remembered the day, he read the book and it's first page. 

__

Reader 

Be warned. This book contains some of the most gruesome curses many that are not even know to humanity. If you thought that the unforgivable curse were the worst curses. Think again. This book has curses which makes the Crucatius curse look like a walk in the park. However, this magic must NOT be considered dark. Magic in itself does not have the ability to think ability to choose the light or the dark. It is the user of the magic that makes it light or dark. This book also does not contain spells that you can practice on human beings without reason. Therefore to practice them add the words "phantomus" before all spells and cast them on this book. If it glows red you got it right. If it glows blue, keep trying and if it does not glow then you are too weak a magic-user. Return the book to the place it came from. 

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Harry tried some of the spells that night and what amazed him was that he got most of the spells right with in the first or second tries. It was then that Harry came to know what real torture meant. There were spells which would make your heart burn but not kill you. In both sections, there were three sub-sections. First was about battle spells or spells that would effect 6-10 people. Second Dueling spells or spells that would effect an individual and third torture spells that may not be very effective in fights but very effective in torture.

*****

When Harry woke up the next day on the 1st September he was very excited to go back to his 'home' as he liked to refer to it. The previous night he had already told his aunt and Uncle the way he was going at first they were reluctant but later agreed when he said the a Wizarding family might come like that in his 4th year and cause a racket. They did tell him to close his windows and uncle Vernon had made it very clear that no one was to know. "If any neighbor so much as asks if there is anything unusual going on then you will find yourself locked up in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of you vacation next year"

Well he was going to be careful because he did not fancy three months in a cupboard. He quickly put on the old western hat, which was the portkey, all the time wondering about the sanity of his mentor, Albus Dumbledore. At exactly 10:30 he said the words which would activate the portkey and felt a familiar jerk at his naval and the world started to dissolve in front of his eyes and soon Harry Potter was in privet drive no more. 

A.N: - Please REVIEW. Flames and constructive criticism will always be appreciated. Do tell what you would like to see in the future of this book. Up next changes at Hogwarts and discoveries.


	2. chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: see chapter 1 

****

Chapter 2: Surprises at Hogwarts

Author's note: - please tell me if I should increase the rating level. With that, the book will probably get more dramatic. Thank you 

The ride back to Hogwarts was quite uneventful if you do not count discovering that you could do wandless magic to be eventful. It all started when he Harry was minding his own business reading the dark arts book (DAMN were there dark curses in there). He was currently on a curse which cause both your hands to just fall down literally, however it was reversible and did not cause any pain. And Ron and Hermione had gone to do their duties of patrolling the corridors, when that scum of a Slytherin Draco Malfoy came barging in like he owned the train and started insulting Harry's Parents. Harry had decided that he had had quite enough of Malfoy and had intended that some how Malfoy would get lost and the results were remarkable. Malfoy went flying backwards as if someone had just cast a banishing charm. At first Harry thought that he had somehow did accidental magic but soon realized that what he had done was too precise and had the perfect result. It was intentional magic not accidental. 

He had always thought that wandless magic would be impossible but soon decided that it was not that surprising. Dumbledore could wandless magic easily and he remembered that flying was also supposed to be a type of wandless magic as was an animagus transformation. However, it was not exactly pure wandless magic because in one of them, you used a magical artifact and in the other, he was sure that becoming an animagus would require some kind of potion or something. That would be the reason why pure wandless magic was so rare. 

"In any case, I will have to look something up in the Hogwarts library. I wonder what Ron will think of me spending time in the Library. He'll probably drag me to madam pomfrey and demand of her that she give me a thorough examination." Thought an amused Harry 

***

Harry was brought out of his daydream by the stopping of the train. They quickly got out and Harry started to look around for Hagrid and when he was pretty sure that he wasn't around (after all how hard can it be to miss a half giant among a bunch of first years) he called Ron and Hermione attention to this fact. 

"Probably going to get some awnsers at the feast." He thought and started walking towards the now-not-so-horse-less-carriages. 

Even now, even after riding these beasts he still marveled at the majesty of the thestrels. Thestrels he realized was an animal he could relate to his dark arts curses book. Although it only appeared to those who had seen death and considered a sign of bad luck, It was, contrary to popular belief, not evil. 

***

When Harry arrived at the Great Hall, he saw -no felt- the magic of Hogwarts. 

"Wait" He thought "I should not be able to 'sense' magic. I have never heard of anything like that. Today has been probably the weirdest day of my life. Wait what am I talking about my entire life has been weird" 

After the sorting hat finished it's dramatic song with loads full of warnings about being united in the face of evil the sorting finally began. 

Professor Mcgonagall lead the first years in but at the end of the line he noticed something different.

"Hmm that girl. She should be about my age. Well I guess another mystery is going to have to be solved but at least this one is going to be solved early. Hopefully at the end of the sorting"

When only that girl no woman. "Ugh why does life have to be so complex, she was neither a girl nor a woman. She was older than a girl was but younger than a woman. He decided he would have to call her Student. Yeah that was better."

Dumbledore stood up from his place and Harry had to admit that for a man who must be going over at least 100 years he did display an aura of power and authority not to mention wisdom. Now how he came to the conclusion of dumbledore being that old. Simple really. He was a colleague of a man who was way, way over hundred. Now you can draw the correct conclusion. 

"We have with us this year a student who has received her education at another school and wishes to be in our midst this year so please welcome with open hearts Ms Julianne Gardens. I also hope that no matter which house she belongs to that house will show her the same hospitality that they show to other housemates." 

With that, he sat down and professor Mcgonagall motioned Julianne to try her luck at the sorting hat. 

"She is quite confident for a student who has to be sorted, but wait what's that nervousness no, apprehensiveness no, Anxiousness yeah. That was it. She was quite anxious. Oh BLOODY HELL how in God's name did I know how she felt. Crap I am starting to freak my self out. Oh I am going to have a long, a very long talk with Dumbledore after the feast is over." Thought Harry.

Harry was brought out of his reverie by the bloody hat's loud shrieking voice "**GRYFFINDOR**" 

As Julianne walked up to the Gryffindor Table Harry noticed that she was definitely nervous now not confident or anxious" 

She, as fates would have it, took a seat next to him. 

"Hallo. I am Julianne Gardens. Julie for short" 

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry was quite surprised when she did not stare at him. No she knew who he was. He was sure. "Probably had some manners knocked into her unlike the rest of the magical world who would continue staring at him as if he was a talking phoenix." Thought harry

When she laughed at something another Gryffindor said Harry noticed that it was genuine. Unlike those of Parvati and lavender whose were on the seductive side. Harry was brought out of his thoughts once more by Dumbledore standing up and starting to address the school. 

"Welcome back for another or first year of learning and fun. As always, I have some announcements to make before we stuff ourselves with food. I seem to remember an incident that happened when one of my friends stuffed…" Albus said Minerva "I don't think now is the time." 

"Ah yes. Well as I was saying a bit of announcements. The Forbidden forest is out of Bounds this year to every one and anyone caught lurking there, without permission, will be expelled faster than they can say socks" 

"Socks" exclaimed Julie "The best he comes up with is socks" 

"Yes" said Harry "It seems our dear headmaster has a soft spot for socks" 

"Also I would like all students to meet out new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor shacklebolt. Students this year at Hogwarts we are offering three more subjects, all or none of which need be taken. There will be need to put in a lot of effort in it. They are Elemental Magic, Martial Arts and Apparting classes. Let me now explain them to you in a bit more detail. In the first class of elemental magic, you will be tested if you have the ability. If you do not then I am sorry to tell you that the class will not be useful to you and it is about controlling the four natural elements. More detailed explanation will be given to you by you teacher. Speaking of teacher this class will be taught by Professor Fluer Delacour. I am sure you all know what Apparting is. Apparating will be taught by me" seeing the shocked look on the students' face he said "What? You don't expect that all I do all day long is read mails and sign papers." The students were still shocked because that was exactly what they thought he did. "You will meet your martial arts teachers tomorrow. Professor Hagrid is also gone on Hogwarts business and will be back later until then please welcome Professor Grubbyplank. And now it is time for us to stuff ourselves tight" 

With those words food of every kind appeared. Harry after seeing all the food realized he was not hungry nope not at all. He was bloody starving. He piled up his food with everything he could but it was nothing compared to Ron's 

"Ron seriously are you on a dare to build Mt Everest or something" Said an exasperated Hermione. 

"Wach ishee jee mounzz effervest" said Ron. 

"Ron talk after you have eaten. Your spit and food is spraying all over me" 

"shorry"

Harry started to shake his head when Julie spoke up "Bet they will be married before we leave Hogwarts." Harry gave a short laugh and realized that he was going to get on fine with Julie. 

"Now that everyone has eaten please proceed to your common rooms" 

"Hey Ron" said Harry "we will have to find a whole new team now" 

"Yeah we will. It also better be good because I want to win the Quiditch cup the last two years of our Hogwarts education" 

"Hey. I used to play chaser on my house team. Maybe I can do that over here." 

"Great"

"We will also need to elect a captain and its probably going to be you Ron cause you know more about Quiditch than the people who invented it"

"Gee thanks Harry" 

"No problem. Now however I have to go see Dumbledore. Oh and don't wait up for me it might take me a little time" 

"Ok Harry" Said Ron

"Bye Harry" said Hermione 

"See you in the morning Harry" said Julie

Julie had been here only an hour and it seemed had befriended them like she knew them forever and what the weird thing (again weird comes in between) was that none from the trio had minded her, on the contrary accepted her. Well it would probably become a quartette now. He realized that he was at the gargoyle. He quickly said the password and entered Dumbledore's office.

*****

To be continued…

****

Authors Notes: - please read and Review. Up next Dumbledore and Harry talk.

Hpfan16: Thank you. Keep reading on and reviewing. It will be appreciated 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: please do review. **

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1.

Chapter 2: Discoveries.

**

"Come in Harry." 

"Hello professor." 

"Have a seat Harry and I want you to make yourself comfortable before we start discussing some ah interesting issues." 

With that, Harry seated himself comfortably on one of the red spongy sofas. He did not know why but unlike any other student, he did not have any problems talking openly with the headmaster. Most of other students freaked out but he didn't because he had by this time come to realize that every time he had some kind of discussion with the headmaster he found it enlightening. He also, for a fact knew that whatever Dumbledore did or said was for a purpose. People thought of Dumbledore being a bit crazy simply because his mentality was a lot higher then normal people and people by their nature never understood something which was better then them. He also spotted Fawkes on his perch. Fawkes when noticed Harry gave a soothing shrill. Then went back to sleep

"Probably a welcome or something. Because for a student I end up awfully lot here."

"Harry now that we are both comfortable I would like to tell you of the power that the prophecy I showed you last year spoke of. Harry you will have powers that Riddle would never have had had, you will grow to be more powerful than Voldemort ever could, had he been in his natural true form. Overtime Voldemort performed some of the most horrible transformations known and unknown to humanity. In simple, Voldemort is a lot more powerful than Tom Riddle was. If voldemort and I ever come into a direct duel, he will inevitably win. What he fears Harry is not Albus Dumbledore vanquisher of Lord Grindlewald and supposedly the greatest wizard. No Harry, what he fears is professor Dumbledore the transfiguration teacher who always was on to him in some kind of way. Also you must realize Harry that Voldemort is probably the most brilliant man, if he still is human that is, in existence"

"So professor you are telling me that there is almost no possible way of defeating Voldemort" 

"No harry. You undoubtedly have lost the advantage of being tremendously more powerful than voldemort, however you still are a bit more powerful than he is. I can feel that the prophecy is about to be fulfilled. Therefore, you need to be aware of your power. The power that you possess is the power and the ability of channeling raw magic. Magic that does not require a wand. No harry it is not completely wandless magic in fact wandless magic is a branch of raw magic."

"Umm professor so what we do with a wand is processed magic" as soon as he got that out he waited for the inevitable chuckling that was going to follow. However, he saw, contrary to initial thoughts, the headmaster looking thoughtful 

"Well yes and no Harry. The wand does allow the magic to pass through you and controls it but does not on it self perform any process on it because the magic itself is still yours. We will discuss that some other time now let me tell you the importance and usefulness of raw magic. Magic done by wand Harry will have its restrictions. It will not allow you to do anything which does not, for example have an incantation, some people like my self do perform wand magic without the incantations but that is because we think about that incantation in our minds. One more thing, Wand has its limitations. If an exceptionally strong wizard such as yourself put all of his will and power to producing a very powerful spell and if that spell is too powerful then your wand will explode. In answer to this problem people devised two methods. First was to build a staff, which can channel more power, though it too has its restrictions and limitations. The Second solution is to become a mage. A person who can control not just simple magic like me but his entire magic by sheer will power. Becoming a mage takes time Harry, concentration, and I am afraid we do not have enough time to spare. Nevertheless, you must try to the best of your abilities. I also do not demand any report on your progress to save you from pressure. You must do this we you are relaxed or it will be of no use."

"Don't worry professor I will do the best I can. Each time that I escaped, I was lucky but this time I will be prepared too."

"I am glad to hear that Harry. Now a few more things, until now all measures that I have taken have been for your protection. Now you must learn how to retaliate. For that you must attend all of your optional classes and will be receiving extra training from professor Mcgonagall on how to become an animagus. From professor Snape you will learn not only occulemency but also legilemens. You will have to learn from professor Snape the art of spying too. Which does not only include learning how to stalk people." 

"Professor do I have to learn from Snape it's already bad enough that I am going to attend his N.E.W.T classes." 

"Professor Snape Harry and yes you will have to. Even if you two do not get along very well you are both on the same sides. Now you must go to bed its already quite late and I don't want you sleeping in class tomorrow." 

"Goodnight Professor." 

"Goodnight Harry. Oh and would you like a sherbet lemon for the short walk to Gryffindor tower. " 

"Umm no thanks anyway professor." 

He could not believe that man after all the serious talk that they had he still wanted to give him a sherbet lemon. He was really beginning to doubt his own too brilliance theory and wondered if he needed serious professional medical attention. Maybe he should call St. Mungo's? However, that would not work where would they go if one of their strongest resistance leaders are lost. 

Just when he was wondering how in Merlin's name was he going to get into Gryffindor tower without a password that Dumbledore handed him a note which read. 

__

By the authority of the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, please grant access to Harry Potter into Gryffindor tower without the password. 

Albus Dumbledore

As Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower he could not help but wonder about the war that was about to come. The prophecy had mentioned that one of them would win, but which one it did not say. He was just thinking these thoughts when he arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. He showed her the note and was allowed to enter. 

When he entered the Common Room he immediately felt peaceful and like at last he was home from a very bad vacation. With all thoughts of Voldemort swept out of his mind. He quickly climbed up his dormitory and immediately heard the snoring of his dorm mates. When he saw them sleeping and saw his own bed he realized how tired he had been. He decided that he would get into clothes that are more comfortable. Nevertheless, his tiredness was so apparent that he was in the land of dreams before his head even hit the pillow. 

~

****

Author's notes: - a cliffhanger now am I evil or what. Next up is what Merlin wants with Harry. Still to come, classes, Quiditch, dueling, animagus, and lot's more. So, Hang around people. Expect the next update to be within two to four days. Please Review and tell me about any idea that you have or any part of my writing you want me to improve. Your suggestions are very valuable. Believe me. Thanks to all my reviewers. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: - See chapter 1 

****

Chapter 4. 

~~~

When Ron came out the bathroom the next morning, with only a towel wrapped around his lower body he almost screamed. 

"Hermione. Julie. Does the name boys' dormitory mean anything to you. You are not supposed to be in here especially when it is dressing time." 

"Humph. We would not need to be here if it was not for you two being late on the very first day of school. Or have you not noticed that the entire Gryffindor 5th year boys' dormitory is empty." Said a very irritated Hermione. 

"Ah well. Hey instead of shouting at me why don't you try to wake up Harry." Said Ron who look very happy that he at last got one over Hermione. 

"Well we tried" Said Julie "Hermione told harry that a new friend was in the room, that's me of course, but to no avail. Hell we even through a jug full of chilly water that would have a made a ghost jump out of his body" 

"Ghost don't have bodies Julie" Said Hermione.

"Fine then jump out of whatever it is it that they have. But the point is how the hell do you get Harry to wake up everyday" 

"Well usually Harry's the one waking me up but on days like this there are a few magic words that you have to know." 

"Oh and these are?"

Ron bent down to Harry's ears and said "hey Harry did you hear that Mcgonagall just quit and Snape was made head of Gryffindor house" 

Ron had not even gotten his mouth away from Harry's ear when Harry sat up so fast that he deceived the human eye. He was half way through saying Bloody Hell when his rational thoughts kicked in and he came to realize that such a thing could never have had happened. 

"You got one over me again didn't you Ron," said Harry. 

"Don't worry mate you are getting one up on me everyday this was just a small revenge" 

"Revenge shivenge I am going to return your kindness somehow someday."

"Well if you boys have stopped arguing, then maybe we can go to breakfast. We are going down you guys can come in your own sweet time." 

"Hey girls wait up. What were you doing in the boys dormitory." When they heard Harry all three of them broke down into tears of laughter. 

"What. What did I say. Wait on second thought I don't think I want to know."

"You know they were right we better get dressed up." 

"Yeah." 

~~~

When the two came down, they were immediately handed over their timetables.

"I don't believe it we have got triple periods of all classes this is so bloody annoying" 

"Watch your tongue Ronald weasley you are a prefect."

"Hey you, Ron and Hermione have got Care of magical creatures. You people are lucky you get to bask in the sun on this wonderful morning well I get to brew potions in the Damn dungeons with an even more damned professor"

"Ha too bad you took potions Harry. Well we better get going." 

"See you in charms next Harry" 

"Yeah. Bye. Have fun guys."

~~~

When he entered the potions' dungeon, he saw to his surprise that he was alone with nobody there other than Snape. He desperately hoped that he was not the only student taking Potions. 

"Potter" said Snape. I have been informed about our extra training classes with me. Stay back after class to discuss the schedule that we will follow. If anybody asks, you are taking remedial Potions the same excuse as last year. Oh yes and one more thing Professor Dumbledore has persuaded me to be a bit more lenient with you. I therefore will not taunt or better yet just not talk with you to avoid confrontations. Is that clear Potter. It also appears that you are quite good at potions, Although I am not sure you did not cheat anyway..."

~~~

"You are all N.E.W.T.S students and as such expected to be the best in your year. Since you are so good you will this year and the next not be partnering up with any student but will brew your own potions is that clear. Today we will brew Veritaserum. The most powerful truth potion and to date yet no living person has been able to resist this potion. Well what are you waiting for? Start brewing the potion and if you are good at it, it will be completed with today's three hours of your potion time."

Without Snape's scowling and snorting Harry found the potion quite interesting and easy to make and was amongst the first to complete. In N.E.W.T.S classes Harry realized that you were not supposed to get you potions tested, you were expected to produce the right potion if it was wrong than you yourself were supposed to find out what was wrong and correct it. 

"Hmm it seems that some of the less able ones were also able to produce acceptable potions" this he said while looking at Harry. However, when harry did not hear the familiar snort of Draco Malfoy he realized He was in the room but looked quite different he was not the same arrogant Draco Malfoy. Oh well it was just an improvement. 

When he heard the class bell, he purposely dropped some of the potion to have a reason to stay back. When the class was gone he cast a few cleaning charms, sent everything in his bag, and then walked to the front of the classroom towards Snape. 

"Potter. About your training are you free on Mondays and Wednesdays in the evening after Dinner." 

"Yes professor."

"Good then on Mondays we will have Legilemens and on Wednesdays we will have spy training. Am I clear." 

"Yes Sir. But what about Occulemency"

"Once you become adept at Legilemens Occulemency will automatically become easier for you. Now is that all 

"Yes Sir"

"Good. Dismissed" 

"He quickly ran towards the Charms classroom and arrived right on time" 

"Good since everyone is here let the lessons begin. Today we will learn about transportation Charm. Through this charm you will be able to transport an object to you or transport it too a location of your choice" 

At the end of the class, only Harry and Hermione had been able to do the charm perfectly where as Ron and Julie needed a bit more practice

~~~

As they were walking towards the Great Hall for lunch Ron exclaimed "Hey we have only three classes a day now. Isn't it cool."

"Seriously Ron our one class is of three hours now. First is from eight to eleven the second from eleven to two. AT two we have lunch and break of an hour then from three to six we have another class."

"But that still means we will be over at six and that is a lot early then usual" 

"Oh Ron the time after the third class is for research in N.E.W.T.S we go very fast and if you do not understand anything then you have to go to the library and research it your self. From now we do not waste periods on one spell we complete at least one spell per class. You mean" Said Julie that the spell we did not get right in the charms class today we will have to learn and perfect it ourselves" 

"Yeah" 

"Oh great" said Ron 

~~

At lunch, Harry found himself stuffing himself with everything within his reach. While Hermione and Julie looked at them skeptically.

After lunch, they headed for their next lesson Apparition with professor Dumbledore. 

~~~

"Welcome students to your first Apparition class. Let me explain to you first what Apparition is all about. To put it simply it is to transport yourself within an instant. What really happens is that first you are broken down into billions of atoms then each atom is simultaneously transported through the use of magic and brought back into yourself." 

Many students who were purebloods and had no knowledge of muggle physics and chemistry did not understand the word Atoms. All they understood was that they were going to be broken down and this made them look at Dumbledore a bit skeptically. 

"This is also the reason that if not done properly than your atoms will not be put together resulting a in what you might call unforeseen consequences. Nevertheless, with proper training you should have no problem at all. This does not mean that every one of you will be able to do it."

"First of all we will all learn the spell. There is no specific wand movement though the words must be either clearly pronounced or thought in your minds. Since you are all beginners, we will start with you saying the words loudly. Every one on the count of three you will say this word 'APPARITIO' got it. Good. Then lets start. One Two Three." 

At that moment the whole class bellowed 'APPARITIO" 

"Good now say the words a few more times then if you are sure you got it right then come up here and demonstrate it."

"Umm Professor aren't there Wards around Hogwarts which prevent Apparition within, in or out of Hogwarts." 

"Quite right Ms Granger but this Room has been slightly modified so that it allows Apparating only within this room not out or in it."

"Hmm I remember the first time I Apparated. I wanted to go to king crosses' and was so excited about going on the Hogwarts express for my last year that I accidentally ended up on the train. Funny sight it was seeing a boy sitting up on the roof of the engine. Anyway what does this teach us." 

Since no one was answering probably because they were busy, imagining what a younger dumbledore sitting on the roof of the Hogwarts express looked like, that Harry decided he himself would take a chance. 

"It teaches us that while Apparating you should be more specific. As in your case you only said that you wanted to go to King crosses' but were also thinking about the Hogwarts Express that is why you ended up on the engine." 

"Excellent ten points to Mr. Potter. Now Apparating also has some useful uses in Dueling. I know what you are going to say Ms Granger and I agree. Apparating is not allowed in friendly Duels or a dueling competition but what if you were dueling with a death eater. Would he really care if you followed the rules or not. Also if you dodge a curse your opponent will know exactly where you are moving and will be able to launch another curse which you might not be able to dodge or block. However if you are Apparating then your opponent will not know where you will appear and you will have the upper hand."

Harry now realized that this was what Dumbledore was doing with Voldemort last year at the ministry of magic. 

"Now that we have done enough theory would anyone like to come up and try Apparating." When no one came up Dumbledore went into Wisdom mode and said "You should remember that even if you don't succeed the first time trying is the first step to success."

When Harry walked up to the Headmaster, Dumbledore smiled at him and then with a wave of his wand conjured up a table right in front of Harry. 

"Now I want you to concentrate really hard and picture yourself in front of this table. Now if you do it correctly, you should feel a bit lightheaded or if it is done more powerfully then you might faze out for a half a second. 

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated very hard on making himself appear on the other side of the table and then shouted the words as loud and with as much conviction as he could "APPARITIO".

What followed next nobody could have believed. Harry Potter had Apparated on his very first try. Even Dumbledore looked shocked and that was saying something, nothing that Harry knew of could have shocked this man. Nevertheless he was the first to pull through and whispered in Harry's ear so that none else could hear it.

"It seems my boy that you are a lot more powerful than I imagined." 

After Harry's shocking performance the rest of the class was downright boring and by the end of the lesson only Hermione had managed to feel the lightheadedness along with Ron and Julie.

As he was walking with them to the library for the research Hermione had mentioned Harry classified the Day to have been quite interesting. But it was nothing compared to the Dreams he was going to have. 

****

Author's notes: - Up next Harry has some VERY interesting dreams. Please Read and Review. Flames and constructive criticism is appreciated, as it will help me to make the story better. Thank you and thanks to all my Reviewers. I have also made this chapter almost twice as long hope you enjoy it. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

A.N: - I am very sorry that I did not update for a few months but that was because my computer screwed up badly, very badly. I hope that you will continue reading and enjoying it. Please please review and tell me what you think of the story.

As the four of them entered the library Ron and Julie parted of to research and learn the charm that they could not get right in class. Hermione being her usual self said that she was going off to study for her N.E.W.Ts. Ron after hearing that looked at Hermione incredulously but decided that it would be wiser if he did not say anything if only to be spared of another lecture.

"Well. I am going of to study," said Hermione ignoring Ron's incredulous looks. "You know Harry if you do not have anything to do you should join me it can only help you, you know."

"No thanks. I think I will just roam around and see if I can find anything interesting to read." However, the real reason that he wanted to be alone was that he could find something on Mages.

By the time they were leaving the library, Harry had not found out much about mages other than what Dumbledore had told him. The only useful text that he had found was in a dusty old book. The book looked so old that it seriously made Harry doubt it's credibility. Still Harry decided that he would read on. After all, it was the _only _thing that he had found that seemed worth reading.

__

To be a mage takes a great deal of time, determination and effort. A person must start by trying to practice very simple charms like the LUMOS spell and then proceed slowly.

Big help that was thought Harry as he made his way towards Gryffindor tower along with his friends. They spent the next half-hour talking and playing exploding snap.

"Oh my God" said Hermione looking at her wristwatch "It is very late. I for one am going to bed" she said.

"Hey wait for me," shouted Julie running after her.

"Well. I think we should also hit the hay." Said a very sleepy and red eyed Ron.

"Yeah" said Harry a bit gloomily. But that was mainly because of the fact that he had not found anything of any importance about Mages

When Harry looked around, he saw that he was in a place that he could only describe as paradise. He was standing on a green plane with soft fresh grasses and noticed that behind him was a huge waterfall that ultimately led to a stream that ended in a small pond whose water never seemed to increase. He also noticed a few tropical plants and birds flying around. Yep this was paradise no other way to describe it.

It was then that he noticed a very old man with a beard almost as long as Dumbledore's, and like dumbledore he had and air of wisdom about him.

"Hello," said Harry. "Where am I and who are you" he asked the stranger in the politest tone he could produce.

"Ahh young Harry" said the stranger. "Technically you are still in your bead, dreaming but right now you are in an environment created by your mind that feel most relaxing and soothing this will help to put you at ease because the information that I am going to give you may net exactly be very soothing. And as for me I am Merlin"

"Merlin" said a very shocked Harry.

Harry had heard and read a lot about Merlin who was supposed to be a legend so much so that the highest meritorious award 'The Order Of Merlin' had been named after him but he never thought that he would meet him face to face.

"W… what are you doing here" asked Harry who still had not come out of his state of shock.

"Please my boy you must be patient because I have a lot to tell you. First of all my being here is not exactly ethical. Why you ask? For that, I shall have to go into a bit of detail. There are two forces those of light and those of darkness. Now I mean that literally. There really are the forces of Darkness bent on world domination and there are the forces of light bent on saving this world from darkness. To accomplish their respective mission the darkness sends it's own envoy carry it's message that is world domination, destruction, chaos and the like. To counter that the side of the light must send it's own envoy to maintain peace and all that. These envoys cannot be sent more than once each generation. For e.g. Dumbledore and Grindelwald, Gryffindor and Slytherin…."

"Me and Voldemort" said Harry completing Merlin's words.

"Well yes" said Merlin. "Now you must understand that both sides are limited by certain rules that you cannot break. However, the dark side has been braking the rules because Voldemort has been receiving information about your whereabouts and such the messenger who contacted him in a similar way as I am. Voldemort however received only tidbits of information nothing substantial, but what I am doing is very substantial and important. Therefore, I only get this one meeting with you. By now, you must have concluded that this meeting is only allowed as a compensation for the side of the dark cheating. In addition, as compensation, I have been allowed to infuse you with knowledge of how to become a mage. I repeat only the knowledge. You will still have to practice the methods to become one, this will however take a great deal of effort and will power.

By this time, Harry was quite bewildered. He had after all not heard of such things ever.

"You know," exclaimed Harry "All this does make sense in a twisted sort of way."

"You are right my boy. Although it may seem that life is very simple like a black and white picture but it is not. Most people are not even aware of this fact, to their benefit I might add."

"Why me" asked Harry in a suggestively depressed tone. "Why is it always me everyone turns to. I never asked for it. I never wanted it. Then why me. I am sure loads of people will be better for this job than me. Take Dumbledore for instance why not him?"

"Harry I can not answer that question for the simple reason that I do not know the answer. However, the light side chooses whoever it feels is the best my boy. I believe Shakespeare put it best. _Some are born great, some achieve greatness, while others have greatness thrust upon them._ Harry I believe that you fulfill all three criteria's. You were born great when the light chose you. You had greatness thrust upon yourself when you unknowingly vanquished Voldemort. However, most of all you achieved greatness when you willingly defied him and fought him in your years here at Hogwarts.

"Yes, but it still isn't easy knowing that the survival of the world depends upon me."

"I never said it was going to be easy. Still you will have to give it your best."

"Be assured of that. I will fight voldemort till me last breath."

"Good Harry. You have the gift. All you need is conviction and determination to use that gift."

Now Harry you must meet with another of my friends. With that, another wizard appeared who was quite tall with hard chiseled features. He had a tall gauntly frame with handsome features and wore a red robe. The person also had an air of authority and power in him much like Merlin. When he looked at Harry and smiled, Harry could not help but gasp in surprise. After all, it was not everyday that you saw Goderic Gryffindor in person. Did you?

****

A.N: - A very important thing. I really need a Beta reader to help me. Therefore anyone willing please leave their names in the review box or mail me. The beta reader should have the canon books to give me the minute details and have the ability to bluntly point out my mistake and make suggestions.

Hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions or suggestions please put them in the review box, and I will try to reply to your queries. There will be loads of exciting things happening soon so stick around.

Thanks also goes to all my reviewers and to all those people who put me in their favorite's list and author alerts. Thanks it means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

A.N: -Please Review.

"Hello my dear boy. How are you," Asked Gryffindor.

"F...fine thank you" said Harry. Apparently, Harry had not got out of his shock of meeting Gryffindor face-to-face. It seemed that Gryffindor realized this because he gave an amused chuckle. One thing remarkable about both these men was their similarities to Dumbledore, personality-wise of course.

"Now that the niceties are over let us get to the point shall we?"

"Sure," replied Harry shaking himself of his trance of seeing Gryffindor.

"My reason for being here is not all that complex as that of Merlin, actually" chuckled Gryffindor. "It is very simple, as Merlin pointed out that even after the infusion of knowledge you will still require to practice your powers and all that, therefore I am giving you my special room to use for whatever you want as you see it fit. Consider it my contribution to the present generation's fight against the Dark," Said Gryffindor. He by this time had become very serious.

Bit like dumbledore thought Harry. He can quickly go from fun to seriousness just like Dumbledore when the situation demands.

"Wait. Before you go on tell what exactly do you mean by your special room."

"Oops," said Gryffindor "I quite forgot that you live in the 20th century and not the 10th century and no nothing about The Founder's rooms"

"Yeah I don't know anything about the founder's rooms in fact this is the first time I have even heard of it."

"Well then don't let me keep you in the dark any longer. You see when we created Hogwarts all four founders had their special rooms which another founder would net be able to enter. It is also prudent to tell you here that the founders had access to all areas of the castle except these rooms. This ability, you might say was passed on to all the headmasters and headmistresses."

"That is why I get the feeling Dumbledore always knows what I am up to and why he was not able to find out about the Chamber of secrets. Then how and why did I."

"You found the Chamber because Salazar deliberately left a loophole in his room so that his heir would be able to access it but no such thing did any of the other founders do."

"Wait then how am I going to access your room."

"That's quite easy. After my death a back up system kicked in and you will now need to say a password whilst your palm must be touching my portrait. Oh yes this will work on any portrait or picture of mine. Then the next time you need to access the room just touch your palm to my portrait and say your name. This entrance will work on any portrait just make sure that there is no one near by."

"So I get to use this room for practice."

"Use it for anything you like. It is yours as of now."

"Umm I think you forget to tell me the password."

"Oops how stupid of me. The keywords are _History admires the wise but elevates the brave _got it Harry?"

"Yeah. I must say thought it is quite fitting since you are known for your bravery"

"Why thank you Harry. I am quite flattered." Said Gryffindor, clearly looking quite amused.

"Well then Goodbye Harry" put in Merlin, Who had until now remained silent watching the exchange between Harry and Gryffindor and by the look on his face looked quite amused.

"Now Harry before we leave is there anything that you would like to ask us because remember we will not be able to contact you again"

For a few moments harry had a look of intense concentration on his face going over whatever information he had received, and then finally decided that he did not need to ask anything more so replied "no I don't think you missed anything."

"Good" replied Merlin.

"Also remember Harry" put in Gryffindor "that you are never alone. The greatest power on earth is that of friendship and love. Take it from me Harry for all my bravery I may have not defeated Slytherin if it were not for the true friendship and support of Rowena and Helga. One last time Harry, never ever underestimate the power of true Friendship.

"Do not worry I will not."

"Good luck my boy"

"Wake up Harry. Damn it wake up."

Harry gave a big yawn and when he looked up at Ron's face, he became alert.

"What's wrong Ron. You look like you were forced to take potions for your N.E.W.T.s"

"We have got just ten minutes to go before Transfiguration so if you would be kind enough to WAKE UP maybe we would not loose house points on our SECOND DAY at school."

"OK OK I am up. No need to blow your brains out."

"Good then get ready and come downstairs while I fetch you a toast or something."

"Yeah you do that." Said Harry but by that time Ron had already left the room."

"Who would have thought" muttered Harry to himself "that I would be late to my Classes because of Gryffindor."

Harry quickly got up because although Mcgonagall would not be as biased as Snape she certainly was no less stricter. If anything Mcgonagall was even crazier than Snape was is disciplinary matters.

Grumbling about having to wakeup so early in the morning Harry went to the bathroom took a quick shower brushed his teeth and pulled a T-shirt over his head. After which put on his Robes. When he was going down towards the great hall and his eyes fell on his watch he noticed that Ron was not kidding when he said that there was barely any time left. On the way, he met Ron who was carrying a piece of toast with him.

"Come on Harry, you can eat this on the way to Transfiguration," said Ron while handing over to Harry his toast.

Under normal circumstances Harry would Have taken the time to enjoy the toast but these were no normal circumstances therefore he gulped it down in only a few bites and both of them made it to the classroom with only two minutes to spare.

"Made it." Said Ron "but lets not do that again." Said Ron, taking deep breaths with bent over with his hands over his thighs.

"Yeah agreed Harry lets not." He was also panting heavily.

"It was at this moment that Hermione and Julie came out of the classroom and spoke quickly, "Where were you two come in quick there is barely any time left." Then went back in with the boys at their sides.

They had barely entered when professor Mcgonagall came in looking as stern as ever and at seeing the flushed faces of the boys, from running, asked them "Are you two alright."

"Yes, Professor we are fine."

"Well then what are you waiting for take your seats.

As the four of them went to their seats Mcgonagall went to the front of her desk. She quickly looked at all the faces sitting in front of her, wondering what new things they would be transforming that day, and after she had made sure that no one was absent she announced, "Class today we will be learning how to conjure objects. Conjuring objects is used in such scenario in which transforming objects may not be possible. However, generally you would be required to transform an object and only when an object near you cannot be transformed to that of your liking should you conjure it, since conjuring objects is a bit more difficult than simple transforming them. For now, we will conjure simple objects such as matchsticks. "The spell for this is _conjurio_ got it."

"Now everybody try to clear your minds of all thoughts and just visualize a matchstick as clearly as you can. Then say the spell and if done correctly a matchstick should appear in front of you. Now when you manage to conjure at least three perfect matchsticks, then proceed on to producing quills. The spell will remain the same just visualize a quill rather than a matchstick."

Ten minutes before the end of Class Mcgonagall told everyone to stop and asked the class a question. "Can anyone tell me why only the most powerful wizards can conjure food.

"Yes Ms. Granger" said Mcgonagall when she noticed Hermione's hand go up.

"Foods comprise of very complex materiel such as proteins carbohydrates and fats, they are so complex that even the most powerful people like Professor Dumbledore can conjure, say a steak, not more than once a day, and that too become very tiring after some time."

"Excellent Ms. Granger Ten points to Gryffindor. Although most of this is muggle knowledge, still it will be helpful to those children who wish to become Aurors or explorers or go in any field in which they may find a scarcity of food. To make it even more easier on you, you just need to explain in detail what Ms Granger just told you."

"Class Dismissed." As Harry Ron were packing their things Mcgonagall said. "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter please stay back I need to have a word with you."

"Yes Professor."

Julie quickly whispered to them as she and Hermione were leaving "We'll wait for you in the common room."

****

A.N: - Well first of all I want to say that I have read many stories concerning the founders and my portrayal of Gryffindor is not as stern and firm as in other fics. This is because I wrote him like I saw him and it also serves a purpose in further in the book so keep reading.

I still need beta's the more the merrier.

THANKS to all my Reviewers and all those people who have added me to their Author Alert lists.

AS Always Please Do review.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

"Wipe that Terrified look of your face, you two. You haven't done anything yet." Harry noticed that Ron had visibly relaxed after he had heard professor Mcgonagall.

"Then why did you ask us to stay back professor."

"I feel it is my duty as head of Gryffindor House to inform you that you need to appoint a new captain from amongst you and then have the task of choosing a new team."

Both Harry and Ron spoke simultaneously just as Professor Mcgonagall ended her speech.

"IT has got to be Ron."

"Professor I think harry is more suited to the job."

"It seems we have a deadlock here."

After scrutinizing each of them in turn, she spoke.

"Mr. Weasley, why do you think Mr. Potter is better suited to the job."

"Because he has more experience I guess and is also a bloo…very good player."

"Mr. Potter why do you feel Mr. Weasley should be appointed captain."

"Professor, Ron knows more about this game than I do. He is also an expert strategist. That's what you really need to be a captain."

"Yes, but while selecting the new team Harry will have a better idea as he has seen the previous team do their work for more time than I have."

"Mr. Weasley I happen to agree with Mr. Potter's assessment and as for the new team selection there is no rule which states that a captain can not be assisted by team member. Consider yourself the new Captain. Oh and I have become quite used to having the cup in my office and I would be very happy to see it remain there. Oh and one more thing, I never got the chance to congratulate you on your splendid victory last year, Mr.Weasley."

"Thank you Professor." Professor Mcgonagall just gave a curt nod to Ron and started speaking again.

"If you would just wait outside I need to have a few more words with Mr. Potter here."

"Ok Professor," said Ron giving Harry an inquisitive look signifying that he was wondering what more could Professor Mcgonagall want with Harry.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders because Harry was as in the dark as Ron was.

It was only after Ron had completely left the room closing the door behind him the Mcgonagall started speaking.

"Mr. Potter you will be receiving Animagus training from me. I am sure you are aware of the reason for this training?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then I must also stress upon you that you do not reveal to anyone that you are receiving this particular training from me. Should any student become too inquisitive you will tell them that you are trying to bring up your transfiguration grades so that you may have a better chance of entering the Auror Academy. Do I make myself clear? One more reason for all this secrecy is that you will not be registering."

"What!!!"

"The whole point of this training is to give you the advantage of surprise over HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED. All that advantage will be lost if you are registered. I must also stress upon you the implications of what we are doing. Should any of this new concerning your illegal transformation reach the ministry, you as minor will though not be imprisoned in Azkaban you will certainly be expelled and I will be fired. Moreover, It will put a stain on Hogwarts' reputation. At times like these we cannot loose the support of the people therefore I must repeat again, no one must know about this .Are we clear on this matter?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now tell me, are you free on Tuesday evenings?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. See you on Tuesday. You are excused."

As Harry left the classroom he could not help but wonder at all the secrecy required in this matter. It had started to seem to harry that his whole life centered around Voldemort. _DAMN YOU VOLDEMORT DAMN YOU_.

As Harry exited the classroom, he found Ron waiting for him.

"Well what happened in there," asked Ron eager for some news.

"Oh, Mcgonagall asked me to stay back for remedial Transfiguration you know with the Auror thing and all." Harry hated lying to his friends but he just could not tell them at this moment moreover he would need to also explain to them about the Prophecy and he knew that this was not the time. He was suddenly broken out of his train of thought by Ron's voice

"Then why did not she ask me to stay back. After all my marks are the same as yours."

This led Harry to do some quick thinking and he replied "Oh you know in your career track it's only an added bonus not necessary."

"Yeah I guess. Come on we better hurry or we will be late."

Since Mcgonagall had taken up considerable amount of their time they had to run to the Defense classroom and made it with just seconds to spare. After entering the classroom, Harry saw that it had been decorated in much the same way that the fake Moody had done in their fourth year with. However, there were not as many anti-dark art detectors and all the other magical equipment that moody kept. After looking around and finding Hermione and Julie, who were looking at them curiously wondering what Mcgonagall had talked to them about, they took their seats next to them.

Ron had just opened his mouth to say something, that the bell rung signifying the start of class and a few seconds later their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher-Professor Kingsley shacklebolt- entered with a grim expression on his face. He looked exactly like an Auror should. A person conveying a no-nonsense altitude with a posture so stiff and upright that it easily conveyed the message that this was a person had great authority.

__

Certainly an appropriate entrance for a senior Auror. But looking around harry snickered in his own mind, but looks like he scared the shit out of all the students. Dumbledore should really have told him that after having two death eaters, a ministry spy, an idiotic fraud and a werewolf albeit a very friendly werewolf people would be quite wary of their Defense teachers. Oh well at least this one would know exactly what he was doing.

After taking a quick look at his notes, Kingsley began. "I have gone over what you have done for the past five years and it seems that the only useful lessons that you have learned were in your third year and your fourth year. In fact I am quite sure that it was the… ah club that you had last year that made you pass your O.W.L.s. In fact the only people who got an O in your Defense O.W.L were those who belonged to this club."

As he said the last bit his eyes met, Harry's and Harry noticed a twinkle in it for a fraction of a second before it was again replaced by a facade of cold steely eyes.

"This year students. You will be learning about the worst kind of evil. The most dangerous and the hardest kind of evil to beat." After saying this, he again looked the entire class in the eyes to see what their expressions would be. Some of the students looked scared while other looked at him curiously. It was then that a Hufflepuff student whom Harry did not know and was not part of the D.A spoke up.

"Please sir." Said the girl a little timidly. "What could be more dangerous than the unforgivables?"

Without asking her name Shacklebolt replied, "Temptation."

Some of the faces looked bewildered while others had clearly written on them that, they thought Shacklebolt had gone mad.

"Since you are all about sixteen years old I assume that you read the newspaper and are aware of the current situation with Voldemort." Some of the students flinched while others gasped aloud when they heard him speak out the Dark Lord's name while some others looked up at him with a certain amount of respect.

"You must also realize," he continued ignoring the looks he was getting, "that Voldemort's (again the gasps from the class) greatest weapon are his words which are like poison turning are hearts and minds of innocent people to the wrong purpose. As well as his ability to manipulate people by exploiting their weakness. In other words he tempts people with something he knows that they will not be able to resist and thus people end up committing something they later regret. Once they do it however there is no way back. These people must then choose between Voldemort or Azkaban and most people end up choosing Voldemort. Quite a lot of you might, in the near future might be tempted to join Voldemort because to some of you he might offer power. To others, he might offer wealth. You must however know that these are all lies once you join him there is no turning back. Once you are caught in his web of lies, you will be trapped. You will live, not as people of power, fame or authority but as rats and slaves at his feet. To him you will be nothing more than a vessel through which he can dominate the world."

Shacklebolt then gave a brief pause to make sure that would he had just said, it's implications and meaning, should sink in their minds.

After he was sure, that everyone he completely understood what he had just said he continued. "For the next few weeks we will lay all magic aside in this classroom and battle the evils within ourselves. I will teach you how to control your temptations and not be overcome by it. Most importantly however you and me, both of us will learn to choose, as a very wise man once told me, choose that which is right over that which is easy."

Once again he gave a brief pause then checked his watch and once realizing that their class was almost of over he said " For your homework I want all of you to write a report about your weaknesses which maybe wealth, power, fame or even women. I want you to especially highlight your intimate weaknesses as these can be most easily exploited and i want a written report on them and how you think you can overcome."

Looking at the somewhat uneasy faces of the students he added, "you need not worry your secrets are safe with me. In fact the only reason I have set you this task is to help you identify your weaknesses and help you to overcome them because identifying them will be this first step towards combating you inner evil. I also want you to know that if you want any help overcoming your weaknesses then I am always there for you come day or night."

As Shacklebolt said, the last bit his face softened and all of the students realized that he genuinely meant every word that he had spoken.

He then dismissed the class and the four of them went to the next class Elemental magic.

****

A.N:- As always please read and review. I updated this chapter after a week or two because I had comedown with a writer's block and just could not find the proper way to write this chapter. I hope that now this chapter is satisfactory and up to your expectations.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After managing to stuff themselves full with an excellent lunch of a variety of different kinds of delicacies the four of them left for their Elemental magic class.

On the way suddenly out of the blue Ron started speaking, "you know Harry I reckon we should hold our tryouts as soon as possible because we have to completely rebuild the team. Not only that but we also have to train an entirely new team so it can't hurt if we get an early head start. What do you think Harry?"

However, before Harry could even open his mouth Hermione started berating Ron. "Ron you should think more about your studies and N.E.W.Ts than Quiditch. If you don't there is a good chance you will fail them."

Ron's cheeks started to puff up and his cheeks became a bit red and in the same stony cold voice he replied, "Well it is up tome to do what I want and I think I can very well balance my studies and Quiditch. Thank you very much."

Harry spotting another argument just mentally tuned out Hermione's reply and turned his attention towards Julie who looked a little concerned about the heated exchange going on between her two new friends.

Harry just simply gave her a shrug "Don't worry. They argue all the time and anyway by the time we reach class they will have made up. Trust me. I know" whispered Harry in her ear, remembering all the past times he had seen the arguing.

To break the awkward moment between them and just for the sake of conversation Harry decided to take a look into Julie's background. "So why didn't you attend Hogwarts before. I mean you know why did you take up private lessons when there already was a school present."

"Well actually I am from Germany" replied Julie who seemed to relax a bit at the change of topic and then seeing the confused look on Harry's face continued "Oh am I am not a German by birth. I was born right here in England and my parents are also English but since my Dad's a ministry representative he was posted in Germany."

"Representative?" asked Harry. Apparently he had never heard of such a job before.

"Yeah. It is the magical world's name for what the muggles call an ambassor or something like that"

"You mean an ambassador."

"Yes exactly, and since there isn't a decent enough school there my father appointed a private tutor for me. I always wanted to go to a proper school but my parents always felt that their young 'baby' girl was too young to live in another country all alone. It wasn't until now that I convinced my parents that I was old enough and that to give my N.E.W.Ts I had to be in a proper school."

"What about your O.W.L.s then?"

"Oh O.W.L.s are nation-wide while N.E.W.Ts are world-wide"

"I see" said Harry. He would have asked her more but did not want to intrude. More over they were right out side the class room and their was barely any time left for the bell to ring. They proceeded in the classroom and found it was decorated in such a way that eased the mind and relaxed the soul. Harry was also pretty sure that there was a calming spell placed on the room because after entering it they suddenly felt very calm and peaceful.

As soon as the bell rang Fleur entered the classing looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing sea blue robes that almost touched the ground. The amazing thing was that the robes looked natural on her and in them she looked like a goddess. A goddess of beauty. However the most notable thing about her appearance was that she seemed to have lost all the arrogance that she seemed to have possessed last year. To Harry she looked sincere and humble, which just seemed to add to her exquisiteness.

Another prominent feature about her was that she had not turned on her Veela charms so that now all the males were at least not dancing on their desks even if they were staring at her with eyes as large as dinner plates and mouths hanging open saliva dripping from them. Which only left Fleur on the receiving end of a quite a lot of dirty looks from the female population of the class.

Harry and Ron oddly however were not staring at her as though they had seen a woman for the first time in their lives but this was mainly because whenever their mouths fell open they received sharp nudges from Julie and Hermione.

When everyone was seated and stopped staring at her, Fleur started speaking in a very sweet pleasant voice.

"Welcome class. Before we can go any further or I give you any details about the class we must find out how many of you have the potential for this kind of magic."

With these words she opened the top drawer of her desk and took out a small grey basin that seemed to be made of stone and was half filled with a thick silvery liquid. Harry after seeing it was hit by a very vivid memory of a pensieve.

"This basin will help you discover if you have the talent for Elemental magic. All you have to do is put your hand in this basin and if it glows then you are a elemental."

With that she passed the basin around. By the time it reached Harry he had become apprehensive and a bit anxious because it seemed that the basin rarely deemed anyone fit for this branch of magic. So as soon as Harry put his hand in the basin he started hoping for all it was worth that the basin would glow and he was just about to take out his hand when the basin started glowing. Harry gave a great sigh of relief and passed the basin along to Ron.

By the time that the mysterious basin had completed it's circuit around the room and all it pupil there were very few people had been selected but much to Harry's relief all of his three friends had been selected by the basin. His mood however took a sharp downturn when he had noticed that the basin had also deemed Malfoy worthy of this class though none of his cronies was selected. Maybe Malfoy was not a total git.

After taking the basin from the last student and returning it to its place in the desk she turned towards the class and gave them a hearty, genuine smile.

"Ok class well done all of you. You have the power to become elemental mages." Seeing the looks of relief and ease on the faces of all of them she continued to bring them back to reality. "However, you will need to put in a great deal of work to become an Elemental."

She looked at the faces of all the students eager to learn again she had to crush their hopes. "This kind of magic does not require wands so put them away. You will also not so much as even try to control an elemental for at least a month because the first and most important stage of becoming an elemental is to be at peace with your self and to meditate."

She paused for a breath but Harry assumed it was for the benefit of the class to let them digest what she had just revealed. After that she continued. "For this reason there has been a calming spell placed on this room to let you help meditate. After you become proficient at meditating though, the spell will be removed so do not take it for granted."

At the end of the class Harry was worst of at meditating than anybody else even worst than Neville. Whereas Ron, Hermione and Julie were the better one's and had almost got hang of it.

As the bell rang and everyone was leaving Fleur called out to him "Mr. Potter please stay back I need to have a word with."

When everyone had left except him he proceeded to the teacher's desk she smiled at him and said "Harry first of all the only reason you have trouble meditating is because you have worries that and memories that most people cannot even imagine. Trust me Harry when I tell you that I tell you that you have a highly disciplined mind. No matter how much help you had in the tournament the year before last, it would have taken out a lot from even a fully-grown wizard and yet you, only fourteen have done something that is considered impossible. I am also told that you defied Voldemort again last year. Harry for you having fought with Voldemort may not be that great a deal. Everything you have said till now only shows that you fear for the lives of your friends not your own. Fighting Voldemort may only be nothing to you, but for us, having heard tales of his power and greatness, you have no idea how shocking it was when we heard that only a 16 year old boy had defied Voldemort 5 times."

She paused for a few moments to let it all sink into Harry's head and when the implications and true meaning if what she had said really did penetrate his mind he gave a huge sigh.

Fleur then continued, "I told you this so that it may relieve your burdens Harry. No before sleep at night try clearing your thoughts and meditate for only about a quarter of an hour each night."

"Umm sure." Harry replied a bit dazed from all he had heard about his defying Voldemort.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Julia Gardens and the plot are mine everything else belongs to the Harry Potter World Goddess J.K.Rowling.

Chapter 9: With snape

As he left the class his feet automatically took him to the great hall for dinner while his mind was trying to digest what he had just heard from Fleur. It was a brutal reminder of all that he had been through as images kept rushing up in his mind. His mind was a whirlpool of confusion and pain as images of his parents' murder and Sirius falling through the veil kept coming up again and again. Harry was surprised that that memory of Sirius hurt him even more than that of his parents, but then he reasoned that he had known Sirius longer than his parents. His grim mood must have been apparent on his face because the next second Hermione, the ever-perceptive one, broke him out of his reverie.

"Harry are you alright?"

"Yeah mate you look really pale"

"It's ok I am fine." Harry lied in an overly happy tone very unconvincingly; so much so that he was sure his friends could see right through his façade.

No sense in making them worry about me thought Harry, and with that he forcefully shoved those depressing thoughts to the farthest corners of his mind where he would not dwell over them anymore anytime soon.

"So Ron what were you saying about the trials for Quidditch." Said Harry changing the subject very convincingly.

Ron's face immediately lit up at the mention of Quidditch and he eagerly began speaking.

"Yeah. Well I thought that we should be holding them up as soon as possible. And since you are the only one on the team besides me I really want you there. So when are you free?"

Harry quickly recalled the timetable and remembered that he had Thursday evenings free.

"I am free tomorrow evening what about you."

"Same here. So it's decided tomorrow evening Quidditch trials." Replied Ron.

By this time Julia joined in the conversation and they started discussing the favourites for the next Quidditch cup meanwhile Hermione started discussing the properties of various magical herbs and plants with Neville.

Dinner was almost over when Harry was suddenly hit with the realization that he had to go to Spy training with Snape. He hurriedly shoved all his dinner in his mouth and somehow managed not to puke.

He quickly thought up a lame excuse to get away and when he had finally got away and was near to the dungeons wondered if his friends had really bought it.

Anyway he thought, nothing could be done now.

He confidently knocked on the door hoping against hope that for once his class with Snape would be civil.

Hoping that Snape would be friendly was too much. Harry no longer believed that snape had the ability to make friends or for that matter keep friends but he could earn his respect he decided and he would try to do just that.

"Come in," came a cold emotionless voice and when he went in he was immediately greeted by a scathing remark from Snape

"Potter you are a minute late. The next time this happens I am going to dock off a lot of points from Gryffindor."

Think of the oath that you just made to yourself outside this very office Harry quickly thought trying to contain his overly volatile temper. Harry quickly counted to ten and then unclenched his fists which he didn't remember ever clenching."

The next statement from Snape shocked Harry to the extent that all of his temper left him, leaving him a bit dazed.

"Good Potter. So you are learning to control your temper that is the first step to becoming a spy. To woo people you may have to say things that are completely against your beliefs."

Harry was immediately hit with and image of Snape agreeing with Voldemort that Dumbledore was a bumbling old fool

Snape for once had appreciated what Harry had done. Hmm I wonder if he is feeling all right wondered Harry.

"Now," He boomed in a loud voice so that Harry was harshly knocked out of his daydreams. " You are a goody good Gryffindor. Get rid of that side. Try thinking more like a Slytherin and you will see how much more easier it is to get out of sticky situations."

"Until you can think more slyly we cannot mover forward. So next week I want you to come prepared for I will test you on how shrewd you actually are. Dismissed"

With that Harry quickly left the classroom. Thinking about what snape had said.

The more he thought about it the more sense it made. He had gotten out of a lot of sticky situation as with the Philosopher's stone by lying to Voldemort and depending on his Slytherin side..

He quickly made his way towards the common room hoping some prefect or teacher on patrol would not stop him. If they did he would have some serious explaining to do.

It seemed that fate was with him that night because he reached Gryffindor tower without incident and when he entered he was relieved to see that it was empty as it was now quite late at night.

He silently crept up the staircase and went to sleep without changing his clothes.

Needless to say he was so tired that he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

To be continued …

**Author's notes- Thanks to all my reviewers. Speculate as much as you want. Ill answer any questions that you have if it does not give away the entire plot.**

**Author's notes (2)- First of all I am really sorry that I did not update for a long time mainly because of a writer's block and my exams. Hope you stay with the story and Review. I don't mind Flames as long as they are constructive.**

**Author's notes (3)- I know my grammar sucks so naturally I need a beta reader. Anyone out there who wishes to beta for me Send me an email at you **


End file.
